


Jealousy, Lust and Consequence

by rad_space_dad



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, DarkShiro, Dubious Consent, Galra Keith, It turns feelsy too, Multi, Smut, Violence, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_space_dad/pseuds/rad_space_dad
Summary: All Allura wanted was a little fun, dark fun. But she pushed the limits and got more than she bargained for. Not even Allura, Keith and Lance could resist or fight back against him, nor did they want to.She was the one who tempted that side of Shiro out. Its safe to say she was not prepared for Kuro. No one was.





	Jealousy, Lust and Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> This was a section of an RP based on a biker AU so thats why the format is a little wonky. A little summary of all the characters.
> 
> Shiro: was a member of the Galra biker gang until he tried to break free from their crime fighting ways. They caused him to crash and thats where his prostitute arm Came from. Kuro is an embodiment of his Trauma and partly a persona he put on to deal with them.
> 
> Allura: Worked in a mundane office job until she became friends with the Paladins and she quit and planned on opening a flower shop with them.
> 
> Keith: Was the main reason Shiro left the Galra was for him. They are the kinda friends/bros who would just have casual sex with one another and think nothing of it. Also he is unashamedly Galra, like full out fluffy with ears. 
> 
> This will be updated soon with an ending. We had it in the RP but I wanted to refine it a little more to be more conclusive.

This whole mess had started innocently enough

"Shiro we should totally fuck on the sofa..." Allura giggled hard

''Whoa Allura, Calm a little'' His voice cracked. ''This isnt where that kinda thing happens. We save that for bedroom"

Allura frowned and growled, standing up and dragging shiro by the leg. She was stronger than he thought. She picked him up and threw him on the bed with ease. "Did I stutter?"

''Hey!!'' He shouted as he had no choice but to go along with it. ''Some warning would be nice'' He struggled lightly in her grip. Impressed at how strong she was.

She took him by the neck. "Want me to stop~" she mocked with a smirk. "Remind you of the galra?" She laughed and bit her lip. "You're so sexy when youre below me. Scared." She dragged a nail down his cheek. "Hm?:

He turned his cheek away from her acting uninterested in what she had to say. He had never expected her to be that strong. As he turned his head he exposed his neck teasingly, hinting at her that he was ready for what ever she had.

She grabbed his lawline and looked down at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." She spat on his cheek. "Pathetic. You just take it. Like a bitch." She pushed him down with her heel and smirked. Bending over, she grabbed handcuffs and tied him to the bed. "Now. You and I will have lots of fun. /won't we/?"

He didnt even get a chance to wipe away the spit that fester on his cheek. He pulled at the handcuffs that restrain him, they were already digging into his flesh on his wrist. ''If you say so'' He taunted at her. ''Fun is Subjective''

"Mmmm. Well /I'm/ going to have lots of fun." She laughed and looked down. "My little bitch." She bit her lip and pulled his shirt open. "Now. What are you into. Like...really into." She smirked "blood play? Knife play? Bdsm? Tell me all your dark fantasies."

''Why dont we try it all and find out'' He said with a dark smirk as he eyed her up and down wondering where this version of Allura came from. ''But lets just say, Vanilla isnt my favorite flavor'' His words dripped with suggestiveness

She gave a snarl at him. "I thought as much. Fucking filthy." She stood up. "Now...lets see what you've been hiding from me..." she dug through his bedside table. "Huh. You're a real creep, aren't you." She grabbed the blade. "I knew those scars were for show. How about I...make a few more." She laughed, toying with it in her hands

He watched the shiny metal catch the light in her hand and he raised an eyebrow at her. Was she serious about this? He hoped so. ''Bring it on, bet you dont even have the guts. Youre just for show'' he taunted at her, wanting to get under her skin.

"Oh you doubt me. Ill make you pay for that." She grinned and moved to his trousers, beginning to cut them off, sawing very close to his dick. "Hm...sharp." she nodded in approval as papercuts now peppered his legs

Pretending not to love the feeling that his body was hers he simply spoke sounding bored ''I liked those trousers'' His disinterest a mockery at her. He loved that she was marking him, Claiming him as her own.

"Do you like your left arm too?" She smirked over his now exposed body. She lifted the knife and dragged the knife around his arm, as if she was cutting it off. Flesh split open, a crevice dribbling red pitifully. She bit her lip at the ring of pain, looking at him. "Now. Do you still doubt me? Hm?"

He hissed through gritted teeth as he felt the blade tear through fresh skin. The angry pleasure, the feeling of blood dripping from skin. It was all so strong in his mind. ''I guess this means Im all yours? ''

"You always have been." She gave a laugh. "Now. Be a good boy for me." She sneered. "Get on your knees." That would mean twisting his hand in the handcuffs, meaning digging in. She half hoped it would break the skin

He obediently moved and twisted and contorted himself, his arms behind him and the dull pressure got to him quickly. The blood ran from his arm and dripped into the handcuffs. ''Is this good for you?'' He asked with a defiant tone.

"Oh I'm enjoying myself." Blood poured from the wound and she laughed, probing it with her finger. She trailed the finger down his back leaving a path of deep crimson and slipped the slick finger in his hole, lubricating with his own blood. "You know...im glad A is so easy to carve..."

He gasped at the intrusion, another raspy breath escaped his lips. ''Allura~'' He knew where this was going and he was ready. ''You are probably used to signing your name on paper work at your old job'' He spoke ''Well how about we make it so /Im/ the work you have to do''

"I didn't allow you to speak." She glared. "Careful or ill gag that beautiful mouth of yours. But yes. You belong to me." She smirked and glided the blade along his ass  
-A-  
"Mmm you take this so well." She smirked. "Such a pathetic boy. Had practice?"

He held his breath as he felt the hot slice of the blade, he didnt want to say anything. To give a reaction but his body betrayed him. He flinched under her touch. He enjoyed being called Pathetic, it made him feel powerless, even more so than being restrained. ''Im being pathetic? Only my whole life'' He darkly joked

She frowned. "Oh be quiet." She stood up and grabbed rope, perfectly rough. "I warned you. Now you don't even get a pretty gag. Feel it burn you " she tied it tight and moved to the A, licking down the blood pouring down. "Lets play a fun game, how much blood can you lose before you pass out ....or bleed out."

He moved against the rope only to feel it bite hard against his skin, even the slightest muscle tensing would tighten it. The touch of her tongue felt so different to the touch of the knife. It wasnt painful it was almost kind; But still possessive

She laughed. "Oh Shiro. If only your friends could see you now. Tied up. Helpless. /bleeding/ hurting " she slapped the wound. "What would they think of their strong leader." She kissed his hole, red painting her lips. 

The first noise came from his throat, a groan, a mixture of Pleasure and pain. It rolled off his tongue filled with submission. Once her lips disconnected with him, he begged for more attention. He moved his ass upwards into the air. A soft whine left his dry lips.

She smirked and started to slide the dildo in, slickened by blood. Laughing, she didn't wait for him to adjust. She suddenly felt light headed and her eyes were heavy. No...not sleepy now...no....

His breath got caught in his throat unable to leave him. His eyes watered as he didnt get a chance to prepare for this. He buried his face down in the covers to hide his tears. No amount of lubrication could help with this. ''Allura~'' His whine muffled by the blankets

She slid it in the rest of the way but she was swaying, unable to keep awake. This was dangerous now, the blade lazily on the bed now and Shiro losing blood. She attempted to steady herself, feeling sobriety from her dominance, having exhausted herself, her energy sapped

The force from the dildo in his ass made his arms weaker as his stomach muscles tensed around it. A knot in his stomach formed as he felt like he couldnt take any more. He muffled some more as he curled up the cuffs digging into his wrist, His left on the edge of breaking the skin.

She frowned. No. She can finish this. "Turn around." She commanded, flipping him. Sliding onto him, she moaned, only conscious from the throbbing pleasure inside her. Whimpering, she began to slide up and down. "Fucking cum for me!!!" She cried out, shaking with pleasure

How he longed to be able to reach out and grab hold of her ass, he swore at the handcuffs holding him back. He bucked up his hips as the friction from her movements weren't enough. ''I need more'' He complained through harsh breaths. He felt himself growing under her and pressure building up inside him, but it wasnt enough

She untied him, suddenly submissive. She was shaking, unable to look at the damage she made, not that he noticed much. "I order you to destroy me~"

 

Surprised by the sudden freedom, he still did as he was told afraid it was just a trap. He grabbed hold of her arm and pinned it above her head, He placed hard kisses onto her collar bones, kisses that turned to bites. He didnt want any tools to mark her when he could do a good job.

She moaned as he was now over her, Whimpering with pleasure. Not even closed eyes could stop the drip...drip... on her arm. "Do you need to be bandaged up?" Her voice was small, afraid. She could only act so long. "I...I didn't mean to go that deep..."

''No'' He growled at her ''Leave it, I want it to bleed'' He insisted. Seeing the blood flow was freeing to him. He paused for a moment to watch her beneath him, her submissive frame so fragile beneath him. ''Touch yourself for me'' cold and demanding.

She blinked up, her finger slick with his blood. She began to stroke herself, surprised herself that it felt so wet. Biting her lip she looked up at him, Whimpering and writhing under her own touch. "Shiro~"

 

While she was busy he continued his rough kisses moving down past her collar bones to her breasts, leaving a trail of red bites that he hoped would bruise. He twirled his tongue round her nipple playing with it and rolling his teeth around it.

She moaned. "Taka...I can't take much more~" she moaned, grabbing his hair with her free hand, hands trembling with pleasure. "Please....fuck....me...." she begged shamelessly

She needed him. She had waited too long. Biting her lip, looking in his eyes...it was all foreplay to her. Shiro was so sexy she doubted if it wad all a dream, whether she'll wake in a cold sweat shouting his name-  
It was pleasure that brought her back. The sounds of her womanhood, the wetness on her fingertip, the pools of pain on her chest. He was real...and he loved her

He kept looking up at her, into her beautiul blue eyes. He wanted to make sure he was doing it right, to make sure she was happy with what was happening. It looked like she was. He dragged his mechanical hand down her skin, the cool metal igniting goosebumps, and let it settle on top of hers as she was working away. He guided her to an agonisingly slow speed.

She slipped her fingers out, writhing at the disconnection. "No more teasing. Fuck me till I break!! Make me hurt!!"

He placed a finger to his lips, Shushing her. ''I say when you are ready'' He gave her a quick slap to the face ''And dont speak unless you are spoken to'' He forced her hand back down so she was rubbing at her self while he pushed two slick finger into her. Adding another finger each second

 

She whimpered happily and massaged her swollen clit. "Yes, sir." She half mocked. Breathing softly, she nuzzled into his neck, having to bend over to do so

He curled his fingers up inside her hitting the sweet spot, He wanted to make sure she was pleased but also he wanted power. He wanted her to obey his every word. ''Beg for it, Tell me why you deserve this. Why you deserve me, youre just a needy whore'' He teased with a dark smirk

She blinked. "I am your toy ... I'm worthless to anything except your cock and fingers. I belong to you...everything I do is for your cum, master." She was in a trance like state. She needed him. Hunger burned in her eyes. "Please."

''Better'' He growled. ''Now Turn over'' He gave orders like it was nothing, his voice cold and unforgiving. ''I said turn over'' He hissed while giving his own member a couple of strokes

She was slow to respond and blushed. "I'm sorry!" She lay on her stomach and raised her butt in the air. She shaved just for him and anxiously waited for his approval. She desperately needed for him to praise her, to sooth her. Yet, she still wished he would really let loose. She had been told that shiro used to street fight and he had a sadistic and twisted side. Maybe she should try and get that out. She began to giggle and wiggled her butt playfully, feline

He gave her a sharp slap to her butt Before pulling her closer to him. ''So well taken care of, you must like to please.'' He leant over her, leaning his body on hers. He got close to her ear, drawing the moment out, making her anticipate his words ''Lets ruin it''

 

"No." The words slipped out like a giggly whisper and a rush of adrenaline hit her. What will he do to her?? Her heart was pumping and she nibbled her lip nervously as the high dipped. What will he do to her? She never felt so alive

 

He let loose a dark laugh at her teasing refusal, He gripped on tight into her hips, nails biting into her flesh. ''Stay still, or there will be a punishment'' He warned as he ran his tongue around her hole. She wanted him to let loose? she will get it

"Think I prefer the punishment." She warned before moving a little. She once again felt her heart beat fast and stop. His laugh sent shivers down her spine and she wanted more. "Hello Kuro..." she tried, her last resort

 

At hearing his name he ran a hand up her spine and twined it into her hair. With a sharp tug he forced her to look back at him. ''I see you have heard of me?'' His voice growled like sand. He held himself differently, he wasnt tense he was relaxed but ready. ''But you probably dont know about me'' He said grinding his crotch against her ass.

 

"Then show me." She spat back. "I bet its all talk." She smirked. "Like a domesticated big cat." She loved this, wondering what comment would make him snap. "Little kitty lose her claws?" She cooed. It all seemed rather too challenging as she lay in a submissive position, forced to look at him

Her taunts hit a nerve as the last remains of Shiro faded from his eyes, Replaced by a golden fire. This was now just Kuro. ''Would a little kitty do this'' He roared as he Pulled her up against his body by her hair. He ran his free down her small, Breakable, Frame. He paused by her breast to give a light brush before giving it a hard squeeze. His hard member rub against her ass harder as he lean into her.

 

She whimpered as he snapped his hand, dragging her. "Gah!!" She bucked down. "Please don't tease." Step one: out his other side. Now he just need to destroy her. "Shiro break me." She whimpered

''Oh but if I dont tease how will I know you really want this?'' He shoved her back down onto the bed, but still kept hold of her hips. He forced his other hand into her mouth demanding she suck. Once his fingers were sufficiently wet, he ran one round her entrance. ''We cant we too kind now can we? I want this to hurt''

 

She blinked, nodding. "Yes, sir." She looked at him, shifting to her back. "Kuro...please...I need your cock!!!" She whined loudly, their friends could probably hear

 

Sensing the need in her voice he decided it was time. He lined himself up with her ''Make sure you have something to bite onto'' he snarled sinisterly. He placed his tip against her giving her only a second to prepare before pushing in deeply. He slammed hard against her.

"GAH!!!" She cried out, anyone could have thought she'd been stabbed. She dragged nails down his back as he snapped his hips. It washed so much pleasure washed over her. She was a mess. "Gaha...ha....ha." she breathed deeply, almost wheezing.

"Allura?! Is everything okay?!" Lance called through the door, joined quickly by Keith

 

His grin only grew as her sounds mixed with the others outside the door. He continued to thrust somehow deeper and deeper. He leaned into her aiming for the sweet spot, ''Just think what would your friends think if they came in and saw you being fucked like this?'' his voice dripped with cruel seduction. He wanted them to see her as his, he belonged to her. No one would take away his toy. She wasnt even Shiros. Just Kuro

She melted under him as he hit her sweet spot over and over. She cried out loud, forgetting and not hearing that they weren't alone. "QUIZNAK!! GAH HA FUCK!!!" She was a mess, never knowing he was /this/ strong.

Lance was panicked and Keith knew Shiro wasnt in there. Lance tried to open the door, worried. "Allura?!" He called, shaking at the handle.

Not missing a beat he continued to fuck her, giving her what she wanted. To be destroyed. He gave her ass a quick hard slap, pushing her away from him. He pulled her back hard spearing her on him with a hard thud. ''Oh what will they think of you, once they see you are nothing more than a filthy slut.''

 

"H...huh mmmm please." She couldn't understand him and mumbled something in response. She felt so much pain and she had never felt so good at the same time.

Lance kicked down the door and blinked at the scene. It was Keith that saved him. "Kuro. Let her go." He stood his ground, ears defensively flat. Lance, meanwhile, was struggling with open mouth and a raging boner

 

He turned to Keith, a casual expression on his face. He didnt stop, this was what Allura wanted after all. ''Oh sorry, were we being too loud?'' He stared at him blankly, ''As if a pathetic low level Galra like you would do anything'' He had faced his fair share of them. he was a legend among fighters. He turned to a red faced Lance and merely winked at him.

Lance melted. "Is it fucked up I wanna join in." He muttered under his breath.

Allura was still obviously being impaled by Shiros throbbing member. She was grabbing at the sheets, mind hazy, dizzy, sleepy and wide awake.

Keith snarled. "Kuro. You're going to hurt her. Lance I swear to God if you join in-"  
He would be tempted to join in too. He had released tension with Shiro before and he was very possessive, needy and praise seeking. He had never gambled with his life, doing anything with Kuro

He cackled loud ''Thats the plan Keith''He wasnt even tired or Fatigued, still going hard. He grabbed a handful of hair once again pulling her from her trance to look at Keith and Lance ''Honey dont be rude, we have guests'' He was enjoying the moment, the attention, the judgement. It pushed him to go further. Another hard slap to her ass rang round the room. ''Oh and Lance, there is always room for one more. This could be you'' He offered. Nodding to Allura

Allura gasped and tried to cover at least her chest. "Gah!!" She blush dark crimson, reaching the tips of her ears. "W...what? U...um..."

Lance was caught in his hypnotic gaze and moved to him. "Where do you want me~" he looked at him, blushing hard.

Keith grabbed Shiros jaw and kissed him deeply. "Fuck it." He mumbled into his lips. "Why not invite pidge too..." he rolled his eyes

He turned his attention away from Allura, more interested in his new prey. He placed a hand on Keiths Jaw, He had always dreamed of having a moment with him. His gentle touch quickly turned into a hand around the throat. Pressing on his windpipe reducing the air. ''Lance, Come have a look at what a galra cock looks like'' He ordered as he teased at Keiths Boxers. ''Oh and Allura, I think its time you returned the favour''

"F...favour?" She watched at Keith struggled for air, his dick getting harder by the second. "Shiro. Hes not-" but lance was already peeking into Keith's boxers, pulling them down. The first time he had seen it. "Master, may I help~?"

''Who cared what hes not, What he is, is enjoying himself'' he shrugged as the boy struggle under his grip. ''Lance, Make sure he enjoys himself more.'' He said while placing a foot on his back pushing him closer to Keiths dick. ''And Allura, or should I call you my little slut? Come here and prove that your mine, do something for me'' The sight of Keith loosing his breath was too much for him to resist. He placed a deep kiss on his lips reducing the air even more

Lance kneeled and took the galra cock in his mouth. Slight purple fuzz tickled his nose and he looked up, Keith turning him on more.  
Allura pouted. "Divided attention...." she needed to do something as he said, that would catch his attention. Shiro was holding Keith, Lance under him. She suddenly slipped lance into her pink tinted womanhood. She took Shiro in and relaxed her throat muscles, bobbing her head and pushed back onto lance

The first moan escaped from his lips as Allura began working on him. She knew what she was doing. He clenched his teeth tightly, and loosened his grip on Keith slightly. He gasped as air returned to his burning Lungs, followed by coughing. It wasnt until he felt Allura moan around him that he realized that she was also grinding up against Lance. ''This wont do'' He breathed out. He grasped a hand into her hair and pulled her head deep onto his cock. He wanted to see tears in her eyes, to see her physically gagging. ''Are you forgetting who you belong you?''

She didn't have time to breathe through her nose and clawed at his thighs. She frowned, recoiling and struggling. Lance smirked. Gotta take the opportunity. He grabbed Alluras butt and began slamming into her. He moaned onto Keith's dick, in too much pleasure to think straight

He stood back and watched Lance enjoy Allura, If thats how he wants to play it. Time to play him at his own game. He moved away from them and placed a hand on Keiths chest, Pushing him back till he hit the wall, he dragged him away from his boyfriend. ''Ive always wanted this'' He spoke ''Ive seen you through his eyes, I know his every thought about you. And here I am, His darkest thoughts'' He whispered into Keiths ear. ''He isnt man enough to do what I would to you.'' He bit deeply into his furry shoulder, wanting to matt his fur with blood.

Lance glared. He will show him! Allura will never be fucked so hard before!! He moved and tried his hardest but Allura wasn't responding like she was with Shiro. He...he wasn't good enough. His heart shattered.

Keith glared at Shiro. "You know what you're doing, kuro. You've done what you've wanted to with Allura...you can leave now." He wasn't paying attention to lance. "Or there will be- gah quiznak!" He groaned

''You can try to deny this all you want Keith'' He ran a hand across his exposed manhood grasping at it lightly. ''I know you have always wanted this, what you and Shiro had before was never enough for you'' He kept him pinned against the wall, he was much more interesting to play with than Allura. She was too willing, there was fight in this one. ''I want to break your spirit'' He moved his hand up and down Keiths cock keeping eye contact with sultry eyes.

Keith spat in his face, the only thing he could do, pinned and vulnerable. "You're just pissed you're galra rejects. You never were part of them you white bastard!" Keith wrinkled his nose. "Yes galra. No galra. It was painful to watch. You would do anything for them. Still would. You've not changed. Youre not the resistance. You're a coward!" He laughed but it was bitter. "Break me. Go on. I dare you."

He hung his head low, a deep laugh rolled from him. He raised his head quickly, eyes glowing brighter then ever. ''Are you seriously trying to anger me more?? You are nothing more than a pathetic life in my hands right now'' He removed his hand and slammed it against his throat in turn slamming his head into the wall. ''I was a legend to them, You are nothing to them. '' His voice boomed out. ''All of you would be nothing without me, I picked you all up from the dirt and made you into what you are now.'' He slammed his head against the wall once more and raised his hand, holding Keith up till only his toes touched the floor. ''And I can quite easily turn you all into nothing ''

Keith was dipping in and out of consciousness, breathless and in pain. He was just as impulsive as ever....but it was Allura who saved him. "Put. Him. Down." She tried to sound confident but the knife shook in her hands. Sexually, Kuro was perfect, not like this. Not to Keith. "Did I fucking stutter??" She called out again as Keith fell limp, his lungs still.

He dropped Keith, letting him fall to the floor lifeless. ''Someone else who wants to challenge me?'' He looked at her with pity almost. ''Oh how did you know I was into that, you know me so well darling'' His voice sickeningly sweet suddenly. ''Would you really stab your dear Sweet Shiro?'' He mocked Shiros normal voice, the kind caring side. ''How about I do it for you?'' He walked towards her backing her against the wall until the tip of the blade lightly dug into his skin.

Her hands shook as she felt muscle and bone grind against the blade. Tears streamed her face and her heart was beating. She couldn't take this, there was no escape. "Please stop please I'm sorry! This is all my fault." Keith wasn't awake yet and Lance had left. This was all her fault. All her fault. She deserved to be punished. It should be her that should have the knife in. Maybe then she won't have to deal with the aftermath. Shiro will blame himself. She hates it when he does. He'll be in pain if she flinches...he will be hurting and its all because she was greedy. She wanted a little bit more

He saw all the thoughts on her face, all the worry and all the fears. All Summed up in the tears that stream down her face. ''He really means a lot to you doesnt he?'' His voice seemed betrayed. ''I thought you wanted this, You wanted me?'' He shouted throwing his arms up. ''I was going to make you mine because a Princess like you deserves more than a weakling like him'' he ran a metallic hand over her cheek wiping away the tears. He hung his head defeated, He looked up to her, Tears forming in his own golden eyes. ''we could have been great together'' His eyes began to fade from gold to a darker gunmetal grey and before the last of the gold dissipated he moved. ''Have fun explaining this to him'' He stepped forward, lodging the blade deep into his abdomen. And Like that the last of Kuro was gone

Allura didn't understand what just happened. Did...did Kuro love her?? Did... h-  
She was brought back to Earth as blood spewed over her hand. She was scared. Keith /still/ hadn't woken up and she felt like a child, wanting someone to hug her and tell her everything was okay. She didn't get as far as thinking about leaving the knife in or taking it out. She began to weep. She failed him. She let temptation allow her to stray from him.  
"Shi-" was all she could choke, hands still holding the handle, jerking it around subconsciously

His eyes clenched shut as he woke- was that the right word to use? Came round? What ever it was he felt pain. What had happened, He opened his eyes to see a weeping Allura in front of him, he wanted to reach out to her comfort her but he followed her gaze to his abdomen. He inhaled deeply as he saw her hands, bloody, wrapped around a knife that was deeply planted in him. He tried to speak, ask for help, anything but his mouth was flooded with blood. He felt himself crumple to his knees, falling he renched the blade from her hands. He saw behind her Keith, on the floor out cold. He looked up to her confused and afraid. What happened? He hoped his eyes could say that where his voice failed him.

 

He saw all the thoughts on her face, all the worry and all the fears. All Summed up in the tears that stream down her face. ''He really means a lot to you doesnt he?'' His voice seemed betrayed. ''I thought you wanted this, You wanted me?'' He shouted throwing his arms up. ''I was going to make you mine because a Princess like you deserves more than a weakling like him'' he ran a metallic hand over her cheek wiping away the tears. He hung his head defeated, He looked up to her, Tears forming in his own golden eyes. ''we could have been great together'' His eyes began to fade from gold to a darker gunmetal grey and before the last of the gold dissapeared he moved. ''Have fun explaining this to him'' He stepped forward, lodging the blade deep into his abdomen. And Like that the last of Kuro was gone.

Allura didn't understand what just happened. Did...did Kuro love her?? Did... h-  
She was brought back to Earth as blood spewed over her hand. She was scared. Keith /still/ hadn't woken up and she felt like a child, wanting someone to hug her and tell her everything was okay. She didn't get as far as thinking about leaving the knife in or taking it out. She began to weep. She failed him. She let temptation allow her to stray from him.   
"Shi-" was all she could choke, hands still holding the handle, jerking it around subconsciously

His eyes clenched shut as he woke- was that the right word to use? Came round? What ever it was he felt pain. What had happened, He opened his eyes to see a weeping Allura in front of him, he wanted to reach out to her comfort her but he followed her gaze to his abdomen. He inhaled deeply as he saw her hands, bloody, wrapped around a knife that was deeply planted in him. He tried to speak, ask for help, anything but his mouth was flooded with blood. He felt himself crumple to his knees, falling he renched the blade from her hands. He saw behind her Keith, on the floor out cold. He looked up to her confused and afraid. What happened? He hoped his eyes could say that where his voice failed him.

"Sh-" she managed less syllables now, her legs unable to support her. She killed him. He's dying. She was the monster here, not him. She was frozen in fear, looking down. Do something you pathetic bitch!!   
Hunk came rushing in and started to treat Shiro, used to not asking, used to asking later.   
Allura was weeping, exhausted and still shaking violently. "Shi-" ''please I'm sorry. I love you Shiro. Please I'm sorry I love you I'm sorry I die deserve sorry Shiro no more I cant Shiro-

He weakly reached a hand out to her, even while bleeding out he was still thinking of her, ''It was him, not you'' He managed to choke out, His voice weak. He knew what Kuro was capable of, he had heard stories. It was inevitable he would raise his head sooner or later. Shiro was a danger to those around him, Kuro was easy to tempt out. Allura helped calm him from the edge many times before but this time was too much. ''Im sorry'' He spurted out through blood that splatter his chin. ''I still love you'' Hunk pushed hard on the wound with many layers of bandages, hoping it would be enough. The blood was slowing but he had lost a lot

"It was my fault. I'm to blame Shiro I'm not this is my fault and i just...but you...them Keith...lance....it just..." she selfishly rambled on and she wiped the blood from his chin. "Shiro I can't lose you I'm scared. Please Shiro I'm sorry...." she wept into his chest uselessly. "Sh-"

He put a finger to her lips, Telling her to be quiet. He didnt care whos fault it was, he was just fighting to not pass out. He knew the danger of doing it and he carried on anyway. Pointing bloody fingers wouldnt change anything. He looked up at Hunk to see the worry on his face. He furrowed his brow as a wave of pain ripped over him.

"Please be okay." She whispered and was shaking badly. "I'm scared Shiro I don't know what to do...Shiro I'm sorry!" She was weeping, helpless. Hunk was doing all he could, attempting to close the wound  
The knife was out and he was being stitched up as best a cheap first aid box could do. ''Just lay here with me'' Shiros voice barely audible. He just wanted reassurance that he would be okay, and that if he wasnt. He would be with her till the end. ''I love you'' he ran a hand through her hair.

He cant go. Not now. She wanted to marry this man....she loved him. Now was the time to stop being selfish.   
"Shiro...you're going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine...whats your happiest memory, hm?" She choked through exhausted tears. "Talk to me about your happiest memory..."

 

He took a moment to clear his mind, try to block out the pain and think. He could have said about meeting Keith or Allura. Freeing himself from the Galra but none of that came to mind ''It was the day I met my Lion'' He started, recalling the day perfectly. ''I had worked so long and hard to earn money, I over looked her in the dealers.'' He smiled weakly ''But she just spoke to me some how. I knew we had a bond'' He laughed pathetically as coughing because of it ''I probably sound delirious'' He placed his hand near his side. ''Probably from all the blood thats currently seeping out from me'' He looked at the worried expression on her face and immediately felt guilty ''Sorry, Just a joke''

She shook her head and cupped his cheek. She needed to keep him talking, keep him awake. She kissed his forehead. "No...you two have a bond...its amazing to watch..." she smiled softly. "Shiro. I believe in you...."   
"Shiro?!" Pidge ran in "A...Allura?!" The only person that could have done this. So much blood. "Shir...o...." he stuttered, not knowing what to do what to say what to think-   
"Shiro. I admire you. You're the strongest man I know. What I love more is your resilience to live. We all need you, Shiro. After all, good guys always win...youre a good guy, Shiro. And I'm not going to let you die."

Tears welled in his eyes, He didnt deserve those words but he was in no state to fight them ''Pidge im so proud of you, You have come so far. Grown so much'' He tried to sit up not thinking but fell as a fresh wave of pain bolted through him and blood seeped from his wound. ''Shiro, dont move. Please'' Hunk begged him. It was starting to feel a lot like a goodbye as everyone crowded round him. ''Call me stupid, but someone check on Keith'' He spoke pained but still worried.


End file.
